Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to relays. More specifically, embodiments relate to systems and methods for quick release electromagnetic relays.
Background Discussion
Electromagnetic relays are switching devices that may be controlled by a current and/or voltage signal. Electromagnetic relays may connect two electrical contacts responsive to receiving a voltage control signal. The two electrical contacts may be connected and disconnected via a movable armature within the electromagnetic relay. The movable armature may be held in a first state or a second state by a spring. Electromagnetic relays utilize magnetic fields to control the movable armature and thereby change the state of the relay. The magnetic fields may be controlled by a coil. Applying a voltage to, and thereby inducing a current in, the coil creates a magnetic field around the coil. The magnetic field is collapsed by disconnecting the coil from the power source. As the magnetic field collapses, the spring pulls the movable armature back to its original state. The speed at which the electromagnetic relay changes state is dependent upon the rate at which the magnetic field in the coil is created and collapsed.